American Slayer
by Acathla
Summary: Kennedy goes back in time...and finds someone she knows. Femslash involved but not a lot of it. Pairings: Willow/Kennedy, Buffy/Faith brief
1. Chapter 1: A New Hellmouth?

**American Slayer**

**Chapter One: A New Hellmouth?**

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania 2004_

Kennedy, Willow, Buffy, Faith, and Dawn had settled here after they closed the Hellmouth in Cleveland permanently. Xander had gone to LA to help Angel and Co. He was a California boy at heart and couldn't bear to leave it. Giles had gone back to England to work on rebuilding the Watcher's Council (but better this time) and had taken Andrew with him to train him as a watcher. Robin Wood had decided to move back to New York City, to be closer to his mother's grave and to maybe start over fresh.

Cleveland held bad memories as during the fight to close that Hellmouth, Rona and Vi gave their lives for the cause. So the five ladies decided that a change in location would be best. Somewhere new and fresh and un-Hellmouthy. When Willow got accepted to Penn State University, the decision was made to go to Philadelphia.

The Watcher's Council, under Giles' direction, provided the funds to purchase and remodel a house suitable for their needs. They lived in a four story house about seven blocks from the old studios where American Bandstand used to tape. Kennedy, a secret closet fan of the old reruns, found this fact to be the deal maker.

The house boasted 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen, home office, library, and a gym in the basement. Kennedy and Willow had their own bedroom, Buffy, Faith, and Dawn each had their own room and there were two guest bedrooms just in case Giles or Xander decided to visit.

The gym in the basement was a slayer's dream come true, with enough room for weights, weapons, and a sparring area. The home office was Willow's dream come true, with five computers all networked together on a secure server, each connected to its own printer and sharing a flatbed scanner. Each computer had its exclusive user, meaning Buffy couldn't use Faith's computer because of the password protection, but Willow, being the network administrator could access any of the computers from her own. But she only did that when there was a problem with the computer. The library was Dawn's dream come true, with not only regular books but all of Giles' demon texts and watcher diaries. Basically, the library had everything they'd ever possibly need to research and avert any impending apocalypse. And Dawn, being Watcher Jr. loved the opportunity to expand her education so that she could help Buffy, Faith, and Kennedy.

Even though there seemed to be almost no demon activity, the slayers still went out on patrol every night, just in case. Usually alternating nights but sometimes they'd all go out together leaving Willow and Dawn at home to their own devices.

Every now and then, the slayers would run into a few vampires, always making quick work of dusting them. It was during one of these joint patrols that the girls decided to split up for a bit. Buffy went off to the northern area of the cemetery while Faith went south. That left Kennedy standing there to decide on East or West. She finally chose east and began walking. After an uneventful five minutes, Kennedy began reading the names on the tombstones. She was bored and still had twenty five minutes before she had to regroup with Buffy and Faith.

Then Kennedy came to a stone that made her pause. She didn't know why, the name meant nothing to her. If she had to guess it was probably the dates that caught her attention. After doing the math, she realized that the girl who was buried here was only 18 when she died. Dying young was never a good thing. Kennedy re-read the name on the stone:

Patricia Pryor

b. September 15, 1950

d. October 1, 1968

Beloved Daughter and Sister

Rest in Peace

After a few minutes, Kennedy began to walk away but thoughts of the young teenager buried there kept with her.

Kennedy had only taken a few steps away from the grave when she suddenly felt something tugging at her feet. She looked down but there was nothing there, definitely not a newly risen vampire. Kennedy tried to keep walking but before she could take a step, a portal opened up. And before Kennedy could think to run the other way, she was sucked into the portal and disappeared. The portal then closed, leaving nothing but a still, silent night.

Fifty feet away, Faith watched all this in shock. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She'd been wandering around, not really looking where she was going and she'd looked up and saw Kennedy standing in front of a grave looking down like she expected the occupant to rise. But the stone looked too old to have a new vampire in it. So Faith figured maybe it was someone Kennedy knew, or someone famous.

Either way, Faith didn't want to intrude so she just looked on in silence. And when Kennedy had started walking she thought maybe now was a good time to catch up to Kennedy, but before she could move, that damned portal had opened and taken Kennedy. And left Faith totally and completely shocked and confused.

Finally, Faith ran to the spot where Kennedy had been and looked around, and felt around but found only solid ground and grass. She finally gave up and went off to find Buffy, all the while praying Buffy hadn't found a portal as well.

Ten minutes later, Faith found Buffy and told her what happened. They both decided to go back to the house and tell Willow and Dawn and try researching this town a bit more to see if they can figure out why this had happened.

Willow took the news well, considering, at least in front of her friends. In the privacy of the bedroom she shared with Kennedy, she broke down and cried. When the tears finally ended, Willow joined the gang again and fired up her computer to do online research on the town.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Am I?

**Chapter Two: Where Am I?**

After hurtling through time and space for what seemed like two seconds, Kennedy landed on a hard ground covered by soft grass. The impact knocked the wind out of her, and when she recovered, she looked around and realized it was daytime. The sun was shining and everything. Kennedy also noticed she wasn't in a cemetery. She was in a park, an empty park but still a park. She finally stood up and looked around a bit more carefully and realized she recognized this park. It was the park that was three blocks from her house, except that she'd never seen the park this clean. There was no graffiti on the slide, no broken swings, and no trash anywhere but in the trash cans placed near the entrance to the park. And that was another thing; there was no fence around this park, no gate that got locked at night. Weird. Kennedy walked around the park looking at everything like a visitor from another planet might. It was all familiar yet, strange and new at the same time. And it was seriously starting to freak her out. Kennedy began to walk towards the entrance that she remembered was closest to the house. When she got to the street, she got another surprise.

No litter, again no graffiti, and the cars that were driving down the road could only be described as...old. Not old as in falling apart and stuff, more like old as in classic. Like cars from the 50s and 60s. There were no modern cars anywhere. Kennedy's first thought was that maybe there was a movie filming but then the slayer in her rationalized that maybe she'd been sucked into an alternate reality or something. Kennedy shrugged it off and began walking in the direction of her house, somehow knowing she'd probably not find it exactly as she'd left it last night but still needing to be close to it.

About a block from the house, Kennedy, not paying attention to where she was going ran into someone...literally. She knocked the person down and everything. Rattling off an apology she held her hand out to help the person up. When she looked up to see who she'd knocked down she found herself looking into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

The girl looked up at Kennedy and smiled, the sweetest smile Kennedy had ever seen, next to Willow's of course. Kennedy noticed the blond hair, the sweet smile and the outdated clothing which on her looked so natural. If it wasn't for the fact that it was daylight and they were actually standing in a patch of direct sunlight, Kennedy might've thought this was a vampire cuz of the outdated clothes she wore. But even Kennedy knew that vamps and sunlight didn't mix well.

The girl stood up, with Kennedy's help, and stood there waiting for Kennedy to say something. When she didn't she decided to make the first move.

**"Hi there. My name's Meg. Are you new here?"** The girl asked in a sunny voice. Meg was like that, almost always in a good mood, especially on Bandstand day.

Kennedy mentally shook herself as she reminded herself of Willow. She looked down at the hand she still held after helping her up and gave it a small shake as she said. **"Hi, I'm Kennedy. Yeah I guess I am new here. Just got here in fact."** Kennedy gave a smile as Meg smiled.

**"Kennedy, that's an unusual name, is it your first or last name?"**

**"My first actually, Kennedy Williams is my full name."** Kennedy didn't know why she'd told a complete stranger that but there was something about Meg that made her trust her.

**"Well, Kennedy Williams, I was actually on my way to the record store, want to come?"** Meg didn't know why she'd invited a total stranger to go with her to the record store but something about Kennedy told her she was an ok person to hang with. She couldn't explain it but she just knew.

Kennedy was surprised by the invitation and despite her earlier need to see her house, she suddenly wanted nothing more than to go with Meg to the record store. She couldn't explain it, but hey maybe she'd find some CDs worth buying. So Kennedy smiled and said, **"Sure. Lead the way."**

**"Ok, this way then."** Meg said and they started walking in the direction Kennedy had come from. After a few blocks they came to the park and after they'd passed it, Meg began pointing out her favorite spots. They were walking by a big building that Kennedy vaguely recognized when Meg said,** "And that's the studio where they do American Bandstand. My friend Roxanne and I dance on Bandstand every Saturday."**

Kennedy stopped dead in her tracks at this. From what she remembered Bandstand didn't give anymore.

**"Wait, I thought Bandstand didn't give anymore?"** Meg replied.

"What? Who told you that? Of course it still gives. It's the best show ever!"

**"Meg, what year is this?"** Kennedy suddenly got a very bad feeling in her stomach. The clean park and streets, the classic cars, the clothes Meg was wearing, the fact that Meg was trusting enough to invite a total stranger to walk with her, and the final nail, that Bandstand was still airing all added up to one thing in Kennedy's Slayer/Hellmouth trained mind: time travel.

Meg looked at Kennedy, confused. But she answered the question anyway. **"It's April 20th 1964. Why?"**

Kennedy's very bad feeling was just confirmed but it didn't make her feel any better at having figured it out. If anything it made her feel worse. Alternate realities she could handle cuz at least there'd be some version of Willow and Buffy and Faith, but if she really was in the past, then they haven't even been born yet! Kennedy looked around and found a nearby bench. She walked over to it and sat down, suddenly feeling dizzy. Meg followed her and sat down next to her. Something was wrong with Kennedy and Meg being who she is, felt the need to help her.

**"Kennedy, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"**

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. You'd be surprised what I would believe."

Kennedy shook her head.** "You wouldn't believe this, hell, I don't even totally believe it."**

Meg was surprised when Kennedy swore. No one she knew ever used that word like that. Meg suddenly stopped to notice what Kennedy was wearing and realized she'd never seen clothes like that on a girl. Tight fitting black leather pants, and a gray sleeveless shirt under a black leather jacket. Kennedy wore boots on her feet but not snow boots, more like the boots JJ had to wear in the Marines. Black, leather, tough looking. Meg looked at Kennedy's hands and noticed they had no polish on them but they were clean and neat. Her hands looked...weathered. Like she'd spent a lot of time working with her hands. Meg looked around and realized there was really no one else around.

Kennedy sensed more than saw Meg's visual inspection of her. Looking down at what she was wearing (typical outfit for a patrol really) and considering what year she was supposedly in, Kennedy tried to see herself from Meg's eyes._ 'Not a pretty picture, she probably thinks I'm an escapee from a girls' reform school."_

**"So, Kennedy, are you going to tell me or not?"** Meg came to the conclusion that she should trust her first instinct. The one that told her Kennedy was ok.

Kennedy, surprised that Meg hadn't run away, decided to risk it and just tell her what she knew.

**"Ok. But I am warning you now, you won't believe me. But I am NOT crazy ok?"** Meg nodded.** "Ok, well. Here goes, I'm from the future Meg. From the year 2004 and I am not totally sure how I got here or why I'm here but here is where I am. And I don't know how to get back to my time but until I can figure that out I am stuck here."**

Meg listened, in shock. As incredible as it sounded, as preposterous as it seemed, Meg knew Kennedy was telling the truth. She didn't know why she believed her she just knew she did.

**"I believe you Kennedy. I don't know why but I believe you."** Kennedy couldn't help but ask.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. And I will help you in any way I can but I am afraid I don't know much about time travel or stuff like that. But my sister Patti does, maybe we can get her help."

"Why are you so willing to help me? You just met me."

Meg thought about that for a second before answering,** "I usually have pretty good instincts and I'm learning to trust them. And my instincts tell me that you can be trusted. That I should help you. Don't ask me how I know this but I know, deep down inside, that you and I are connected somehow."** Kennedy knew the odds were against her there but she had to ask.

"Really? Maybe we are. Ok then, enough moping around. If I really am in the past maybe I should take advantage of that and, I dunno, learn whatever I can from it. The 60's were never my strong suit in school. Maybe I can make up for that while I'm here. You said something about a record store before, any chance they sell CDs?"

Meg liked the turnabout in Kennedy's mood but got confused again.** "CD's? What's that?"**

_'Well that answers that question.'_ Kennedy thought.** "In my time, music comes on round discs called CDs. Come to think of it they didn't come around until the 80's or so. Let me guess, music here is on vinyl records huh?"** Meg grabbed Kennedy's arm and they began walking to the record store. After taking Kennedy's word for it that she was from the future Meg began to give Kennedy a history lesson on the way to the store.

"Yes. Come on, let's get to the record store and you can see for yourself."

Kennedy learned a lot by the time they got to the record store. Meg led her inside and walked her over to the new releases section. Kennedy's brain, still used to 2004, expected to see Blink182, Avril Lavigne, or heck even Britney Spears. What she got instead was The Beach Boys, Aretha Franklin, Dion, Bobby Darin. Names Kennedy usually saw in the oldies section. That really brought it all home for Kennedy. Made it all the more real.

Kennedy smiled to herself when she looked over the new releases, comparing them to the music she was used to. Meg looked over at Kennedy and smiled when she seemed to be getting into the records. Then she glanced up and saw her best friend Roxanne working behind the counter. Roxanne hadn't seen her yet, so she decided to go over there.

Meg turned to Kennedy,** "Kennedy, can you excuse me for one sec? I need to go say hello to my friend Roxanne."** Kennedy said. Kennedy watched as Meg walked over to the counter and began talking to the clerk. Kennedy couldn't really see the clerk's face from where she was standing so she moved a bit to her left and when she saw the clerk's face Kennedy went into shock.

"Sure. I'll be right here."


	3. Chapter 3: Back in the Future

**Chapter Three: Back in the Future**

Willow, Buffy, Faith, and Dawn were all hard at work in the library researching. Willow's computer search yielded starting points and the printed pages were scattered among the demon texts and watcher diaries and even the books borrowed from the local public library on the town. They were cross referencing in a way that would make Giles proud. But they weren't coming up with anything useful. They had no way of knowing where Kennedy had ended up. The only thing they had come up with was the new knowledge that Philadelphia was the site of a dormant Hellmouth. It wasn't as powerful as the Hellmouth in Sunnydale or even the one in Cleveland, but it was still worth knowing about. It still emanated mystical energy, not enough to cause any major damage but enough to draw the vamps in and also enough to create the portal that Faith had seen take Kennedy.

The frustration levels were rising steadily among the group, they needed to find a way to at least find out where Kennedy was and then how to get her back.

Faith suddenly remembered something.** "The tombstone!"**

Three pairs of eyes moved to focus on the dark haired slayer in confusion.

Finally Buffy asked,** "Tombstone? What do you mean Faith?" ** Buffy asked dubiously.

"Kennedy, when I first saw her she was standing in front of a tombstone. Studying it almost, like she expected a vamp to rise or something but the stone was too old to have a fresh vamp in it. Anyway, she was standing there then she walked away a few steps and that's when the portal opened up and took her."

"And you think the stone had something to do with it?"

**"Maybe, couldn't hurt to check it out right?"**

Willow, who was deep in thought, finally spoke up.** "I agree with Faith. Since it's still daylight out, Faith why don't you take Buffy and go check out that stone? Dawn and I can stay here and keep looking. Also, I think it's time we called Giles."**

Buffy and Faith thought it over then nodded their agreement. They had wanted to handle this without involving Giles, sort of to prove to themselves that they could solve this problem on their own. Buffy knew she had to be the adult ever since her mother had died and left her and Dawn on their own, but Giles had always been there for the big stuff. And this time she'd wanted to prove she could do it without running to Giles but she finally admitted that with the resources of the Watcher's Council, Giles could be immensely helpful.

**"Ok Will, call Giles and tell him what's going on but stress the fact that he does NOT need to fly over here ok? Faith and I'll go back to the cemetery and check out that stone. C'mon Faith, let's get going." **

"Right behind ya B."

Dawn finally spoke up,** "Oh hey guys, can you bring some food for dinner? I get the feeling well be too busy researching to cook anything." ** Buffy said.

"Sure Dawn. We'll bring some KFC, ok?"

Dawn and Willow nodded their agreement to the food selection and then Faith and Buffy walked out the door.

The walk to the cemetery was uneventful as the original Chosen Two walked side by side. Each girl was lost in her own thoughts as they made their way to the graveyard. Buffy was mentally berating herself for that night as it was her decision to split up. She didn't know why but she had suddenly needed some time away from Faith. Ever since they had destroyed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, Buffy's feelings for Faith had been growing and not in the platonic, friends only way. Buffy knew she'd have to deal with her feelings and come to a resolution soon.

Faiths thoughts were occupied mainly by guilt. A part of her kept nagging at her that she should've reacted faster and maybe if she had, she could've grabbed Kennedy before she got sucked into that portal. It didn't help the guilt that she'd just now thought of connecting the tombstone with the portal. She just knew there had to be something there. She just didn't know what.

The slayers came to the entrance of the cemetery and they exchanged a look before walking in. They walked around until finally Faith began to recognize the clearing where Kennedy had disappeared.

Faith looked around then and found the tree she'd been standing behind and ran over to it. As she looked back to where a confused Buffy stood she suddenly knew which stone Kennedy had been studying.

As she ran over to it she called out to Buffy,** "B! It's over there. C'mon!"** She motioned for Buffy to follow her.

Buffy began to run towards the stone Faith was pointing to. When they both got there they looked down at the stone and just stared for a few seconds before Buffy spoke.

**"Patricia Pryor. Hmm...she was only 18. Why would Kennedy stop here?" **

"I dunno B, all I know is this is where I saw her stop and stand. But, 18, female, late 60's... something isn't adding up."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling I get."

Buffy stepped closer to Faith and lowered her voice, though why she lowered her voice was odd considering they were all alone.** "A feeling? Like a slayery feeling or a different kind of feeling?" **

"Maybe a little bit slayery. I mean, most slayers don't live past 20 right? I mean you told me that if a slayer reached 18 they get put through that Slayer test right? Like they did to you the year I came to Sunny D. What if, I dunno, what if this Pryor chick was a slayer who didn't survive that test?"

Buffy thought about that. It did seem to make sense.** "But, that still doesn't explain why Kennedy would stop here. Unless maybe... "** Faith finished Buffy's thought for her.

"Maybe she sensed that a slayer rested here?"

**"That would make sense. Ok, you know what? We got the watcher diaries at the house right? I am sure that somewhere in there is a reference to the slayer during this time frame. And if it mentions Patricia Pryor by name then we'll have a place to research from. What if, something pulled Kennedy through time to help her survive the test?" ** Faith asked with doubt evident in her voice. Neither girl would admit to the chill that ran through them at the thought that they were probably standing at the grave of a past Slayer.

"Then that would mean that Kennedy's...in the past?"

Buffy gave Faith a look similar to that a parent would give to a child who hadn't learned her lesson.** "Faith, after everything we've seen and done and been through, is time travel really that hard to grasp?"**

Faith took a moment to consider it all then smiled,** "I guess not it just takes a little getting used to. Ok so say it's true and Kennedy is in the past, where in the past is she and how do we get her back?" ** Buffy giggled then sobered at the look on Faiths face. **"Lighten up a little Faith. Let's get this information down."** Buffy pulled a small notepad and a pen from the inside pocket of her jacket and opened to a blank sheet. She took down the information on the tombstone and then turned to see Faith just watching her.

"Where? Don't you mean when?"

**"What?"** Buffy asked.

**"Nothing B, you just look so...cute when you're concentrating." ** Buffy started to head out but Faith caught her arm and turned her to face her. Their eyes met and held for a few seconds before Faith smiled and leaned forward. The kiss was soft, brief, and above all else, electric. Both girls felt the spark as their lips met and also felt the slight disappointment when the kiss ended. As they pulled apart, Buffy and Faith locked eyes and each saw in the other's eyes questions and answers and a smile formed first on Buffy's face and then on Faith's. Without another word, their lips met again in a longer, firmer, deeper kiss that managed to communicate everything that words could not. When they pulled apart, Buffy wound her arm through Faith's and silently but happily led her through the cemetery and towards the KFC three blocks away.

"C'mon Faith let's get out of here. We still gotta stop by KFC and get dinner before we get home. Let's go."

Buffy and Faith used the time it took to walk to the restaurant and get the food and walk back home to talk about the new development in their friendship and what it meant for them. They came to the conclusion to not make a big thing out of it until after they got Kennedy back.

When the Chosen Two got back to the house, Willow and Dawn were more than ready for a break. The four women sat in the dining room and ate dinner. During dinner, Buffy and Faith filled Willow and Dawn in on their conversation in the cemetery regarding Patricia Pryor. Willow processed it all as she finished her mashed potatoes and gravy. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

After dinner, Dawn and Buffy cleaned up as Faith and Willow went back into the library and looked in the Watcher diaries for the slayer from the 60's. By the time Buffy and Dawn were done in the kitchen and rejoined the other two in the library, Willow had found the Slayer's name. As Buffy, Faith, and Dawn looked at the name in the diary, each experienced the same chill down their spine.


	4. Chapter 4: An Innocent Time

**Chapter Four: An Innocent Time**

Kennedy couldn't believe her eyes. The clerk that Meg was talking to was...her mother! Kennedy's mother had passed away when she was only 7 years old but she had found the pictures of her when she was younger. Pictures of her mother though the years starting in high school and ending a year before her death from cancer. Kennedy had taken those pics with her to England when her watcher had come for her a year after her mother's death. Night after night, she'd stared at the pictures and cried, wishing she'd had more time with her mother, and now it seemed as if she'd gotten her wish. There were three pictures of her mother that she'd loved the best and Kennedy had managed to sneak them with her to Sunnydale and had managed to keep them all this time. They were tucked away in the nightstand next to the bed she shared with Willow. One night, a few months ago, she'd shown Willow the pictures and told her all she remembered about her mother, which wasn't much.

Kennedy's father had remarried when Kennedy was 9 and Kennedy never liked his new wife. Especially after she'd given birth to another girl. Being away in England training, Kennedy missed out on growing up with her sister but did manage to get brief visits back home. Those visits were never fun as she watched her father being more affectionate to her half sister than he was to her. Most times, when she visited she kept to herself in her room with the pictures of her mother to keep her company. As Kennedy glanced again at the clerk she felt sure that it was her mother there talking to her new friend Meg. Kennedy lost herself in the brief, fading memories she had of her mother as she looked down at the records. The significance of the moment wasn't lost on Kennedy, this was her chance to really get to know her mother but she also knew that she had to be careful. She couldn't do or say anything that would change how her mother lived her life because then she, Kennedy, might never get born.

Kennedy was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Meg had returned to her side, and brought her friend with her.

**"Kennedy?"** Meg waved a hand in front of her face as she tried to get Kennedy's attention.** "Hello? You in there?"**

Kennedy snapped back to the moment and looked at Meg.** "Yeah, sorry Meg. Guess I got lost in thought. What's up?"**

Meg, who was already used to Kennedy's way of speaking just smiled.** "I wanted you to meet my best friend Roxanne Bojarski. Roxanne, this is Kennedy Williams."**

Kennedy felt the surrealness of the moment as she was introduced to her mother. But she recovered nicely and smiled as she held out her hand.

Roxanne looked her over then took her hand. "**Nice to meet you Kennedy."**

"Same here."

Meg looked between the two girls and smiled when she saw that maybe they'd actually get along. She wanted that very much because for however long Kennedy was around, Meg intended to be her friend.

Roxannes shift was over so she suggested they all go to a local diner for a late lunch and conversation. Kennedy and Meg agreed and they left the store.

During the walk to the diner, Roxanne took out a cigarette and lit it taking a deep drag. Kennedy saw this and had to stop herself from ripping the cigarette from her mouth. Kennedy remembered now that her mother (who Roxanne will grow up to be) died of lung cancer caused by smoking. Kennedy fought an internal battle as she wondered whether she should say something to Roxanne about her smoking.

Roxanne noticed the look of conflict on Kennedy's face as she watched her smoking but she interpreted it wrong and took out the pack before offering one to Kennedy.

**"No thanks. I don't smoke."** Kennedy's desire to have her mother alive won out over the logic which stated that it might affect the future and not in a good way.** "Actually, Roxanne, you shouldn't smoke either. It's not good for you."**

That made Roxanne stop walking. No one, not even Meg, had ever said that to her. Meg simply accepted it as a part of Roxanne's life. And her mother didn't know. **"We've just met and already you're trying to change me? Why?"**

**"I'm not trying to change you I am just saying that smoking isn't good for you. It leads to lung cancer, and other diseases and it stains your teeth and it doesn't help your breath either. Honestly, Roxanne, why do you smoke?"**

Roxanne thought about it. And as she thought, Meg, who knew the truth about Kennedy, knew that Kennedy probably knew what she was talking about. Obviously, in the future, someone had discovered that smoking was linked to cancer. Meg suddenly didn't want that to happen to Roxanne.

**"Kennedy has a good point you know, if smoking's so bad why do you do it?"**

"It helps me relax."

"I can think of much better, healthier ways to relax Roxanne."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Bubble baths, jogging, exercise, vegging in front of the TV, and the old standby, clubbing and dancing."

Both girls now looked at Kennedy like she'd grown an extra head. It was almost like she was speaking a different language.

**"Vegging? Clubbing? What's that?"** Roxanne asked.

Kennedy suddenly remembered what year it was. "**Um...vegging it's like, laying on the couch and watching TV, not moving just watching with the remote in hand. And clubbing, you know, going to a nightclub where they play music and you dance."**

Meg was the one who spoke this time.** "Kennedy there's nothing like that here. No nightclubs, though it sounds good. But um...what's a remote?"**

**"Oh, um a remote control it's a hand held device that changes the channels on the TV. Sorry. But back to my earlier point, Roxanne, there are better ways to relax than smoking."** Roxanne declared as she took her last drag then crushed the cigarette under her foot. She then handed the pack to Kennedy.** "Can you get rid of this for me?"**

"Yeah I guess. Ok...as of right now I quit."

Kennedy smiled,** "Sure."**_ 'Mom'._ Kennedy thought. Inside her, something warmed as she thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd just saved her mother's life. Kennedy put the pack in her pocket as she tried to think of the best way to get rid of the cigarettes. Maybe she could sell them to someone else and get some money. She had a feeling the money she had in her wallet wasn't going to be good here. Not with issuance dates from forty years from now.

The three girls got to the diner and sat in a booth. Meg and Roxanne on one side and Kennedy across from them. Kennedy picked up the menu and was shocked at the prices. They were so much lower than she'd ever seen anywhere. The girls ordered their food and then began to talk. Getting to know each other. Meg, who knew that Kennedy was from the future, managed to keep the conversation about current events. Educating Kennedy about the 60's some more as well as making sure Roxanne didn't ask too many questions about Kennedy.

Kennedy was loving it all. She was learning more about Meg and Roxanne's life here. It was summer vacation and they were going to be seniors in September. Meg's older brother J.J. was off in Vietnam fighting for the Marines. That caused some sadness for Meg but then talk turned to her younger brother who just had an operation on his leg. And the hopes were good that he'd be walking and running soon. Meg's little sister Patti was skipping a grade and entering high school in September. Kennedy got the impression that Patti was a little know- it-all that basically annoyed her big sister.

Roxanne didn't reveal much about herself except to say that she lived with her mother and grandmother and that her father wasn't in the picture. That caught Kennedy's interest. Roxanne's mother and grandmother? That would make them Kennedy's grandmother and great grandmother. Without revealing her true motivation, Kennedy casually mentioned that she'd like to meet Roxanne's family and Meg's too.

**"Meg, you never told me, what's your last name?"** Kennedy suddenly asked.

**"Oh my god! How rude. It's Pryor. Meg Pryor."**

That also caught Kennedy's attention as the image of a tombstone with the name Patricia Pryor flashed in her head.** "Pryor? That's a nice name."** Kennedy managed to hide her reaction. A skill she learned from living with her father, it was also a skill necessary as a slayer. Kennedy's brain concluded that Meg's sister Patti was the Patricia she saw on the tombstone. And she realized that Patti only had four more years to live.

**"Thanks."**

Talk soon turned back to Meg's family and Kennedy learned that her father owned a TV and Radio store. And that her mother worked part time at a travel agency. Before long, talk turned to American Bandstand and all the celebrities Meg and Roxanne had met while dancing on the show. Kennedy was genuinely impressed when she recognized some of the singers who were still going strong even in 2004. But most of the singers and bands were now, in Kennedy's time at least, dead or no longer popular. Still, Kennedy was enjoying listening to it all. She also learned about the current events in the news. Like the war, the protests, and other things.

By the time they'd finished their food, it was almost 4 o'clock and Meg realized she had to get home soon to help her mother with something. Kennedy decided to take this moment to meet Patti. And Roxanne didn't have anything else to do so she tagged along to Meg's with Kennedy and Meg. The girls got there and Meg introduced Kennedy to her mother.

**"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pryor."** Kennedy said in her most polite voice.

**"Nice to meet you too Kennedy. That's an unusual name, but somehow it seems to suit you."** Meg's mom, Helen Pryor, said in a soft voice.

Kennedy smiled,** "Thank you."** Helen thought of Roxanne as another daughter and therefore felt comfortable bossing her around.

"You're welcome. Well, Kennedy since Meg is going to be busy for a little bit helping me out why don't you make yourself comfortable in the living room? Roxanne, I trust you can keep Kennedy entertained?"

Roxanne smiled and nodded.** "Yes Mrs. Pryor. Come on Kennedy, let's watch some TV."** Roxanne grabbed Kennedy's hand and led her to the living room. Kennedy let herself be led away, as thoughts of spending time with her mother raced through her head. It was actually a bit confusing for Kennedy. Thinking of this girl who was actually younger than her as her mother. Kennedy was almost 20 years old, though she had to admit she didn't really look it and could get away with claiming to be 18, and Roxanne was 17. Still, in twenty years or so, Roxanne would meet and marry her father and then give birth to her. Kennedy always wondered why she'd waited so long to have children. Maybe she'd never know, it wasn't like she could ask her now. Roxanne would think she was crazy. So she let Roxanne lead her into the living room and they settled on the couch.

Roxanne moved to the television set and turned it on. Kennedy was a bit surprised to see the black and white image, having only seen black and white on old reruns of I Love Lucy. But again she managed to hide her reaction as Roxanne turned the dial and flipped through the few channels they were able to pick up. Sadly, there was nothing good giving so Roxanne turned off the TV and sat back down next to Kennedy.

Kennedy and Roxanne ended up just talking and gossiping. Kennedy found a way to tell Roxanne about Willow and Buffy and Faith and Dawn without letting on that they were in the future. Kennedy spoke more about Willow, in an effort to see how Roxanne would react to her. It was the closest Kennedy would ever get to getting her mother's opinion on the woman she loved. But Kennedy didn't tell Roxanne about the whole being gay and loving Willow thing. She figured that was too much right now.

Roxanne sat and listened as Kennedy talked about her best friend in the whole world a girl named Willow. She sounded like someone she'd be able to hang out with. Smart, funny, sweet, actually she sounded like Meg. Except with red hair and green eyes.

**"So Willow is your best friend? Where is she?"** Kennedy didn't like lying but if she told the truth Roxanne would try to find Willow and that wasn't possible.

"She's back home, in Cleveland."

**"Cleveland? So what brings you here to Philly?"**

"Um...traveling. Seeing the country, before I start college back home."

"Wow that sounds so...liberating. And your parents just let you go?"

"Well, my mother died when I was 7, and my father doesn't really care what I do as long as I stay out of his hair. The only one who really cares what I do is Willow. And she knows I can take care of myself."

"Sorry about your mom. Do you remember much about her?"

"A little bit. Fades as time goes by but, something tells me that when I get back home I'll have new memories. Something to keep me from being sad about it."

Roxanne smiled,** "It's good to have something to make you happy. You have a nice smile Kennedy, you should show it more often."**

Kennedy, seeing it as a compliment from her mother, smiled again.

**"Can you tell me about your mother?"** Kennedy asked, suddenly eager to learn about her mother's family.

Roxanne was surprised by the request but complied anyway. She told Kennedy everything she could, the good and the bad. The frustrations and the happy times. And Kennedy soaked it all in cherishing every scrap of information she could. Roxanne went on to talk about her grandmother, who was more involved in her life than her mother was. Kennedy felt the sudden urge to meet these women.

Around that time, the front door opened and a girl who looked like she was 13 or 14 walked in with a boy who couldn't have been more than ten.

**"Hey Roxanne, who's your friend?"** The girl asked in that bold manner that know-it-alls (and slayers) had of confronting everything. Kennedy looked over the girl and realized that she wasn't very tall, had brown hair and eyes. Actually pretty unremarkable, which would make her the perfect slayer, she had that air of innocence that vamps always fell for.

**"This is Kennedy, she's also a friend of Meg's. Kennedy this is Meg's little sister Patti and that's her brother Will."**

Kennedy smiled as she stood up and greeted the two younger kids. Kennedy invited them to join her and Roxanne in the living room to talk. After the initial surprise (Meg's friends never wanted them around when they were talking) Patti and Will settled in the living room with Kennedy and Roxanne. Soon the four were talking about everything from the previous school year to Will's operation, and everything in between. Kennedy was really enjoying herself. And it was a bonus for her to be spending more time with her mother, and if her instincts were correct, with a potential slayer who didn't even know she was a potential.

After a while, Meg came into the living room having finished helping her mom with whatever it was that she needed help with, Meg wouldn't tell Kennedy what it was and Kennedy didn't pry.

**"So, Kennedy, what have you all been talking about?"** Meg asked a bit worried.

Kennedy sensed the worry and quickly put Meg at ease.** "Nothing major just school, and life stuff. Getting to know your siblings. Right guys?"** Kennedy asked Patti and Will, knowing they'd back her up.

**"Yeah."**

"That's right."

Patti and Will both confirmed. Then with a quick look at Meg, Patti excused herself and Will and left. Kennedy watched them go with a hint of sadness. But it soon faded as her gaze focused on Roxanne and Meg sitting together. The three girls once again began talking this time about Philly. Kennedy, using her cover story of traveling the country, said she wanted to know everything she could about the town before she moved on. So Roxanne and Meg told her everything they could.

**"How long will you be in town for Kennedy?"** Roxanne finally asked.

**"I don't know. This is my last stop before going home. I guess when I get bored of the city I'll go home."**

**"Where are you staying?"** Meg asked this one, already trying to think of a way to get Kennedy to stay there and also get her mother to agree to it.

Kennedy thought about it, she'd been in town for a whole day and still had no idea where she was going to sleep.** "You know, I hadn't thought about that. I just got into town this morning and the first person I met was Meg. I suppose there's a motel nearby I could check into, right Meg?"** Meg got up and left before Kennedy could offer a protest.

"I'm sure there is but I'd feel better if you stayed here. Let me just ask my mom."

**"No use arguing with Meg. She'll convince her mom who'll convince her dad and before you know it, you'll be spending the night here." **Roxanne offered when she saw the look on Kennedy's face. Then she smiled, as if to soften the blow or something.

Meg returned soon after with the news that her mom said yes but that her dad had to agree so in the meantime, Kennedy was invited to stay for dinner. Roxanne, by default, was also staying for dinner so Kennedy agreed to stay.

Meg noticed that Kennedy had agreed only after Roxanne had mentioned she was staying for dinner. She thought back to the day and realized that Kennedy had taken a real interest in Roxanne. Meg didn't know what to think and so decided to just be happy that they were getting along.


	5. Chapter 5: Figuring Things Out

**Chapter Five: Figuring Things Out**

It was confirmed that there were three slayers in the 1960's. One in the early part of the decade named Alicia Moore. Moore was killed by a vamp in 1967 and Patricia Pryor was called. Pryor lasted a year, she survived the Cruciamentum only to be killed in a fatal car accident less than a month later. Her watcher was driving and he survived for five days after the accident, just long enough to write how his slayer died then he passed away from massive internal bleeding according to the watcher of the new slayer. The third slayer of the 60's was Nikki Wood of NYC (Robins mother) who survived well into the 70's until Spike killed her.

Once it was confirmed that Patricia Pryor was a slayer, Buffy and Faith revealed the other part of their theory that maybe Kennedy was sent back to keep the slayer alive.

**"But if she does prevent the slayer's death then Nikki won't be called and Spike could end up killing Patricia instead. Doesn't make sense. If Kennedy did go back in time, then maybe the Pryor connection is just a coincidence."** Willow said.

**"It's possible, but how would we know for sure?"** Buffy admitted.

Dawn came up with it.** "Oh! I know! We all know Kennedy's not the lay low type right? Why not check the local papers? Check around the early 60s and see if something pops up? Maybe Kennedy thought of this and put something in the paper." ** Faith asked, warming up to the idea.

"Like an ad?"

**"Yeah, or maybe she did something or was somewhere and got photographed."** Dawn finished.

The girls looked at each other. It was a good a place as any to start.

**"Good thinking Dawn."** Buffy said.** "Ok, since it's too late now I say we hit the library early tomorrow morning and begin to look." ** Willow asked.

"Look in what years Buffy?"

Buffy thought about it, then,** "Every year. We'll each take a year and go through the whole decade. Something tells me she's in the 60's. So I'll take 1960, Faith you got 61, Dawn 62, Willow 63 and when I finish with 60 I'll go on to 64 and so forth until we find her. Ok?"**

Everyone agreed to that plan. Since it was already close to midnight, they all decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. It had been two days since Kennedy had disappeared, and Willow was finding it harder and harder to sleep without her next to her.

Each girl went to her respective room and settled in for the night. Before Willow fell asleep she whispered into the night, **"Please let Kennedy be ok and let us find something tomorrow that can help us find her. I love you Kennedy, and I will bring you home."** With that said, Willow climbed into bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

_BACK IN 1964..._

Kennedy had stayed for dinner and met Meg's father Jack Pryor. He was a nice man and he agreed to let Kennedy stay there. She was to share Meg's room.

So now, here she was, in a sleeping bag on the floor of Megs bedroom trying to sleep. All Kennedy could think about was Willow and how much she wished she was back in her arms right then. Even if it meant giving up the chance to know her mother better. Kennedy knew that the gang was probably trying to figure out what had happened to her. Right before the portal had opened, Kennedy had sensed a slayer nearby, but she couldn't tell if it had been Buffy or Faith. Either way, maybe the gang had figured out the whole time travel thing.

Kennedy tried to think of ways try to communicate with them and nothing came to mind. After two hours of thinking about it the answer came to her. The newspaper! If the gang had figured out that Kennedy was in the past maybe they'd start checking the papers. If Kennedy could somehow place a message in the paper maybe they'd see it and know where she was. Kennedy resolved to get it done the next day. Just before she nodded off, she heard Willow's voice, clear as a bell, in her head saying she loved her and that she'd find her. Kennedy didn't know how it was possible so she simply shrugged it off as wishful thinking. Then Kennedy gave into sleep.

The next morning, Kennedy woke up before everyone else and took a quick shower and got dressed then decided to be nice and make breakfast for everyone, like she used to back home. Half an hour later, the coffee was made (after a rough start), the eggs were scrambled, the bread was toasted and the bacon was in the pan when Meg's mom walked into the kitchen. The surprise on her face was obvious but it was a good surprised.

**"Kennedy, you're up early." ** Kennedy smiled at Mrs. Pryor.

"Yeah well, I'm used to it. There's eggs and coffee and toast and the bacon's almost done."

**"Thank you Kennedy but you really didn't have to make breakfast. I could've done that." ** Helen Pryor asked, innocently enough.

"I know, but I don't mind. Back home I make breakfast most mornings. For five very hungry girls who eat a lot more than this believe me, myself included. But I've already had my breakfast."

"You have four sisters?"

**"Oh no, I live with four friends. We share the household chores. We moved in together when we turned 18. But, now that I think about it, we are kinda like sisters, most of us. We're family though. Always there for each other no matter what. Been like that for a while." ** Helen added as she took a bite of the eggs which were light and fluffy.

"Sounds like you are very lucky to have them, and they are lucky to have such a wonderful cook in their midst."

Kennedy smiled, **"Thanks. I am and they are."**

**"Who is what?"** Meg said as she walked into the kitchen followed by Patti, Will, and their father.

**"I was telling your mom about my friends and she said that I am lucky to have them and vice versa. I was agreeing with her. Well, breakfast is ready so enjoy."**

Meg flashed Kennedy a worried glance when she mentioned her friends but Kennedy simply smiled and when no one was looking mouthed _'relax its ok'_ to Meg, who calmed down a bit after that.

The family sat down to eat breakfast and each complimented Kennedy on her cooking as Helen had. Kennedy beamed at the praise and sat there sipping her coffee. She explained to them that she'd already eaten her breakfast.

After breakfast Helen insisted on doing the clean up so that Kennedy and Meg could get an early start on their plans for the day, whatever they may be. Kennedy, after a brief but polite argument, finally relented and let Helen do the clean up. Meg and Kennedy left soon after that.

**"So what do you want to do today?"** Meg asked.

**"Is there a place near here where I can place an ad in the paper?" ** Meg grabbed Kennedy's arm and led her to the newspaper office on Main Street. Kennedy walked in and asked how much it would cost to place an ad.

"Yeah the newspaper office on Main street, why?"

"I wanna place an ad. Something that maybe my friends can find and used to locate me and find a way to bring me back."

"Ok sounds like a plan. C'mon, it's this way."

After she got the price she said she'd be right back. They left the office and Kennedy walked over to a nearby bench. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from her jacket, something she always carried just in case.

She sat there thinking about what to write and Meg, understanding her need to think, just sat quietly nearby. Finally, inspiration struck and Kennedy began to write. When she was finished, she went back to the office and placed the ad with Meg paying for it after Kennedy's money was rejected as being fake. (issued in 1998 didn't help matters)

The girls left the office in a good mood though. The ad would run for three days, long enough to make it into the future. Plus from what Kennedy remembered this paper was still in print in 2004. They spent the rest of the day with Meg showing Kennedy around town then meeting up with Roxanne for more sightseeing. Kennedy was learning a lot and enjoying every minute of her time with her mother, even if she couldn't address her as mom. Come to think of it, being able to call her mother by her first name and be treated as an equal was probably better than being treated as a child. Kennedy knew how rare an opportunity this was, to be able to hang out with her mother like a friend.

_Public Library 2004..._

Willow and company had arrived at the library when it opened and were now seated in the archive room. Sadly, they hadn't transferred their old newspapers to microfilm or even computer yet. So they were stuck reading the actual papers. Yellowing and brittle pages. And so far, with no luck.

Then, when Buffy was looking though the April 1964 editions she found something that seemed like it could be from Kennedy. She called Willow over to confirm cuz Willow knew her best. When Willow read it she declared without a doubt that it was. The ad read:

_Kite string tied to a Willow tree  
The Dawn of a new Faith is emerging  
Buff up on your history and  
Remember Kennedy's habits.  
42564 1330 park on lane street_

Buffy looked at the date, 22 April 1964. So now they had proof that Kennedy was in the past. Willow handed Buffy a notebook and she copied the ad. Buffy then looked at Willow.

**"Can you work with this Will?" **

"Yeah I can. Now that I know when in time she is I can open a new portal and bring her back, just gotta know where she is. That's gonna be tricky."

Buffy thought about that one. Faith and Dawn, noticing that the other two had stopped looking came over and Willow filled them in. Once again Dawn came up with the solution.

**"The newspaper office. Kennedy had to go there to place the ad right? What if you opened the portal right outside the office?" **

"No. Too risky, anyone could see that. She mentions Kennedy's habits. What are Kennedy's habits?"

Everyone stopped to think about that one. The ringing of Buffy's cell phone startled them all and luckily, there was no one else in the room as Buffy answered it.

**"Hello?" **

"Buffy, it's Giles. How's the search for Kennedy going?"

Buffy filled her former watcher in on their progress.** "But Giles, we can't think of any of Kennedy's habits." **

"Well, other than patrol what else does Kennedy do on a regular or semi regular basis? That's all the help I have to give I'm afraid. I must go, keep me posted yes?"

"Yup, will do. Bye Giles."

"Goodbye Buffy."

Buffy ended the call and put the phone back in her pocket.** "That was Giles." ** Willow asked hopefully.

"Was he any help?"

**"A little bit, what does Kennedy do, besides patrolling on a regular or semi regular basis is what he said. Any thoughts?" ** Dawn said.

"She makes breakfast most mornings."

**"And she spends more time in the gym in the basement than you or I do, B."** Faith added with a grin.

**"Wait, what about those numbers at the bottom of the ad?"** Willow asked suddenly remembering them.

**"42564 1330? Do they mean anything to you Will?"**

Willow began to think about it. To put her brain to work on it. After ten minutes, she figured it out.** "What if 42564 is really April 25, 1964? Like maybe Kennedy's trying to tell us something. If she thinks I can open that portal, maybe she's giving me a safe day to do it. And park on Lane Street could mean that little park on Lane Street she likes so much. A park she habitually visits every Saturday at 1:30 in the afternoon. Kennedy's habits! That's it! 1330 could be 1:30 in military time. Remember Xander gave that nice little lecture in Cleveland about military time? And according to this paper, the 22nd falls on a Wednesday which means, the 25th is a Saturday! Kennedy is going to be in that park on Lane Street on Saturday April 25th 1964 at 1:30pm. That's when she wants us to open the portal and bring her home!" ** Faith asked, curious.

"Nice deduction there Red, but why does Kennedy want us to wait that long to get her? I mean why not plan it for the 23rd or 24th?"

**"I dunno. Maybe she met this Pryor slayer and wants to get to know her? Or maybe she realized the park would be empty that day for some reason. Why don't you ask her that when I bring her back ok?"** Willow replied a little bit annoyed. She really wanted Kennedy back and as soon as she could she was opening that portal.

The gang left the library soon after that and headed home. Once there, Willow went right to the library and looked through the magick books until she found the spell to open a time portal. Luckily she had all the ingredients already just needed a quiet room to do the spell. Willow spent the rest of the day preparing for the spell, she was going to do it that night.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Days in Paradise

**Chapter Six: Last Days in Paradise?**

The night before the ad placement, Kennedy found out that Saturday afternoons were usually devoted to Bandstand. Almost everyone in town found a TV and watched the show. This gave Kennedy the idea the next day to place the upcoming Saturday as a possibly day for Willow to open the portal. With the park deserted, no one would see her leave.

In the days leading up to that Saturday she managed to spend more and more time with Meg and Roxanne. She had confided to Meg that if everything went the way she wanted it to, she'd be leaving Saturday. Meg was sad to hear it but also happy that Kennedy had a chance to go back home. But Meg knew Roxanne would miss her. The two had grown closer than ever, Kennedy had even slept over Roxanne's house Thursday night. Kennedy had met up with Meg the next morning while Roxanne went to work. Meg had never seen a happier smile on anyone's face. When she asked, Kennedy simply said that it was a fun night.

Now it was Friday night, and Meg, Roxanne and Kennedy were having a farewell sleepover at Meg's house. Roxanne simply thought that Kennedy was going back to Cleveland, but Meg knew the truth. All this time and only Meg had known that Kennedy was from the future. It was a heck of a secret but she knew she'd take it to the grave.

The sleepover was everything Kennedy had expected and more. It was like something out of an old teenybopper movie like, Grease, or Gidget or something like that. Silly games, gossip, makeovers, and staying up all night. Kennedy would cherish this memory, especially the look on her future mother's face when Kennedy had told her she'd never forget either of them and would always think of them as friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kennedy said her goodbyes to the rest of the Pryor family. She gave Patti an envelope and told to not to open it until her 18th birthday, no exceptions. Patti, seeing the sincere look in Kennedy's eyes agreed to wait. She even gave it to her mother for safe keeping. Kennedy left the house with Meg and Roxanne and walked them to the Bandstand studios. She left them there after a final hug for both, then walked to the park on Lane Street.

Kennedy made it to the park with five minutes to spare so she sat down on a bench and thought about the week she'd spent with her mother and Meg.

At exactly 1:30pm Kennedy looked up and saw the portal opening up next to the slide. She quickly ran over and with one last look around at 1964 she jumped through the portal and disappeared. Fifty feet away, Patti stood watching the whole thing. Confused, she walked away and went home.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one's a bit longer.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Home

**Chapter Seven: Welcome Home**

Kennedy hurtled through time and space for what seemed like a few seconds and then was thrown onto a hard floor covered by a thick blanket folded in two. Again, the wind got knocked out of her but when she recovered, she realized to her great relief that she was back home. There was Willow, with the long flowing white hair before it returned back to its usual beautiful red.

Kennedy smiled as she made her way over to Willow and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

**"Oh god Willow, are you a sight for sore yes. I missed you so much baby." ** Willow said as she held Kennedy tight.

"I missed you too Kennedy. But you're home now."

After a little bit of hugging and a whole lot of kissing Willow stood up and led Kennedy out of the library and into the living room, where Buffy, Faith and Dawn were waiting anxiously to see if Willow had done it.

As soon as they saw her all three ladies rushed over and gave her big hugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kennedy sat in the living room again and recounted her experience to the gang. Kennedy even told them about meeting her mother when she was still a teenager and also meeting a future slayer Patti Pryor. Willow was the first to speak after Kennedy finished.

**"Wow baby. You really met your mother? What was she like?"**

**"She was actually pretty cool. Funny, loyal, honest. I liked her. I even got her to quit smoking, I hope."**

****

"Wow, so what about this Pryor chick, the potential slayer I mean. What was she like?"

Kennedy thought about it. **"She was, young. Only 13 and not yet called. She's like you Buffy, she doesn't know anything about slayers or vamps or demons. Gonna be quite a shock to her system when her watcher shows up. But I did get to spend some time with her talking. She's a little know-it-all but she's also got that slayer boldness going for her. Too bad she doesn't last long as the slayer. Did you guys find out what killed her?"**

**"Car accident."** Dawn says, finally speaking.** "Her watcher was driving and there was a fatal crash, she died instantly but the watcher hung on for five days, just long enough to document how she died. It's ironic really."**

**"Ironic? How?" **

**"Oh, D just means cuz Patti survives that Cruciamentum test and then a few weeks later dies in a car crash."**

**"Oh."** Willow had told Kennedy about that test that was given to slayers if the reached their 18th birthday. She was just glad she never had to go through that, and now that there's a new order in place, no slayer will ever have to again.

**"Meg was the one I spent the most time with, well her and Roxanne my mother. But Meg knew the truth that I was from the future. She believed me without proof. She kept my secret and even gave me a place to stay for the week I was there. Oh, and I told Roxanne about you Willow. Well, I didn't tell her you were my girlfriend cuz that woulda been too much but I told her about you. And she liked you. That's probably the closest I'll ever get to having her blessing as far as we're concerned. But it's better than the nothing I had before."**

Willow just smiled. Knowing that it meant a lot to Kennedy that her mother liked her. Even if it was in a roundabout sort of way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Kennedy was walking through town and she found herself in front of the house that used to be Meg's house. She smiled at the memories she had of the house when it was newer. She stopped by the gate and looked at the house. She was lost in the memories and didn't notice someone approaching from her left.

**"Hello there, can I help you?"** Came a voice Kennedy never thought she'd hear again.

She turned to face the speaker and saw Meg standing there. Forty years older than she remembered her but still the same face, just with a few wrinkles. Kennedy smiled at Meg but soon realized Meg didn't remember her.

**"Are you Meg Pryor?"**

**"I used to be, I'm Meg Riley now. My husband Jimmy, God rest his soul passed away a few years ago. Who are you? Do I know you?"**

****

"You used to, it's me Kennedy Williams. We spent a week together back in 1964. Do you remember?"

Meg thought back into her memory and suddenly remembered.** "Kennedy Williams! From the future, Kennedy oh God it's been forty years. Come inside."** Meg led the way inside the house. Kennedy was attacked by memories as she stepped inside and saw the interior was exactly the same as it has been the last time she'd been in this kitchen in 1964.

**"Wow, deja vu. You've kept it the same all this time?"**

**"Yup, I got the house ten years after you left when mom and dad retired to Florida. I couldn't bear to change the decor, it reminded me of a simpler time. Sit down, want a drink?" **

**"No thanks I'm good. God I can't believe it's really you. Sorry about your husband but did I hear you right? You married Jimmy Riley?"**

**"Yup, best years of my life were with him. We had three children, two boys and a girl, all grown now with kids of their own. I'm a grandma. Can you believe it?"**

**"Yeah I can, I always knew you'd be a grandma. How's Roxanne doing?"** Though Kennedy knew the answer she's never told Meg about Roxanne being her mother so she knew she had to ask.

A sadness came to Meg's eyes just then but it passed quickly.** "Roxanne and I lost touch in 1979. She met this older man and moved to New York with him. I tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't listen, she was in love. We got into a huge fight and I never heard from her again. I don't even know if she's even still alive or what."**

**"I'm sorry Meg. How's the rest of your family?"**

****

"Will's a schoolteacher in Massachusetts, Boston I think. JJ came back from the war alive and well and he married Beth Mason. He became a lawyer but he's retired now. And Patti, well Patti died in a car crash back in 1968. She was only 18."

Though Kennedy already knew that, hearing Meg say it made it more real somehow.

They sat in the kitchen and talked about that week they spent together and about everything that happened over the forty years since then.

**"Oh, I just remembered. On her 18th birthday, Patti opened that letter you gave her. The next day, she gave me a sealed envelope and made me promise that if I ever saw you again I'd give it to you. I'll be right back."**

Meg got up, still as active as she'd been at 17, and made her way upstairs. After a few minutes, she returned with a yellowing envelope in her hand.** "I honestly never thought I'd see you again but after Patti died I promised myself I'd honor her wish and hold on to this letter. I am so glad I am able to finally give it to you."** Meg handed the letter over to Kennedy.

Kennedy let her eyes rest on her name written in Patti's handwriting and wondered what the letter contained. After a few seconds, Kennedy raised her eyes and met Meg's curious, expectant blue eyes.

**"Aren't you going to open it? I've been wondering for forty years what Patti wrote to you."**

Kennedy thought about it,** "Believe it or not, I'm nervous. I remember what I wrote to Patti and I am guessing this is some sort of reply but, with her dead it almost seems like a message from the grave you know?"**

**"Yeah it does, doesnt it? But you have to open it Kennedy. Patti wanted you to read it, and now you finally can."**

**"You're right I know,"** Kennedy took a deep breath**, "ok, here goes."**

Kennedy turned the envelope over and carefully opened it. Slowly, she slid the single folded sheet out and opened it. What she read there surprised her so much that she passed out.

THE END


End file.
